Neji-san
by sakuritha-haruno
Summary: Este amor tan puro y retorcido que me aterra demaciado, espero que despierte para ver sus ojos perlas una vez mas.


**Mirame solo a mi**

al abrir mis ojos me percato de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, aun es de noche, apenas puedo apreciar sus rasgos, ese cabello de color oscuro, que puede ser engañizo con su tonalidad, a veces llegando a un color violeta, otras a un azul, ademas de aquellos labios delgados y finos, completamente pertenecientes a una dama, tenian un color muy sutil, sin maquillaje ella parece una muñeca de porcelana.

Su rostro descansa en mi pecho, ambos estamos abrazados en aquel bosque oscuro y frondozo, agradecido de despertar antes del amanecer, puedo verla ahi, solo para mi.

En su rostro una sonrisa triste, es la expresion mas usual para aquella mujer, sus pestañas largas en aquellos ojos perlas cubiertos por sus parpados. Ella no lo sabe aun, pero esos ojos tan iguales a los mios son los que me hicieron amarla hasta la locura.

El vestido blanco que lleva puesto la hace lucir tan hermosa, sin importar esa mancha, ¿acaso fue vino de nuestro festejo?, ella siempre sonriente, ahora esta exhausta, no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella, su rostro tan perfecto, pareciera que no respirara, nada rompe aquella hermosa imagen que solo mis ojos capturan.

Lo primero que pense aquel dia en cuanto nos presentaron fue algo egoista, "Ella sera solo mía" , realmente no recuerdo la razon, pero existieron infinitas opocisiones a nuestro amor, ella incluso creeyo que yo estaria mejor sin ella. ¿Acaso ignora cuanto la amo?

No puedo olvidar ese dia, un dia tan normal que marcaria nuestras vidas. Un dia de tragedias, un dia en que el destino nos unio.

_Ella entro en el recibidor de mi casa, la familia Hyuga estaba de luto, mi padre habia muerto y hacia poco el funeral habia sido concluido, estaba completamente solo, mi madre habia fallecido al darme a luz, en ese momento crei estar completamente solo, pero ella estaba ahi, su presencia silenciosa fue tan calida, que poco a poco en ella desborde esas emociones, una niña apenas un año menor, con una sonrisa triste en su expresion, sus ojos del color de las perlas tan caracteristico de nuestra familia, en ella era sumamente impresionante, era una belleza tan abrumadora, a sus cortos 12 años esa niña me habia echizado, su cabello estaba corto, pero relucia, ella era bella, mas que cualquier otra, se acerco a mi, yo sabia que era miembro del clan, mas nunca la habia visto antes._

_- No este triste Neji-san - suavemente y con una voz tierna e impregnada en calidez ella se dirigio a el con mucho respeto a la vez - yo estoy aqui para usted - y con esa sonrisa que delataba su tristeza se limito a abrazarlo._

El sabia que ese fue el instante en que decidio que aquella niña seria su mujer, pocas horas despues de ese encuentro se entero de que era su prima hermana,

Aun recordaba los dolorosos recuerdos, del tiempo en que me mantuve alejado, el tiempo en que la cuide desde las sombras, ya sabia yo que era imposible que niuestra familia aceptara nuestro amor, sabia que ella me amaba tanto como yo la amaba a ella.

Pero el dia cuando cumplio los 16, ambos nos llevamos una sorpresa. Mi tio habia elegido a su futuro esposo, ella estaba comprometida desde ese dia, pense que solo seria momentaneo, que si me esforzaba lo suficiente lograria que mi tio me aceptara a mi, a mis 17 años era el chico ejemplar.

El dia en que conocimos a su prometido me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ella fingia que le agradaba solo por su padre, pero a el parecia que le fascinaba estar con ella, en ese momento me di cuenta que el era un peligro para nuestro amor.

Ellos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, ella poco a poco se distancio de mi, solo podia verla algunos momentos durante la noche, pero todo llego a su limite la noche en que anunciaron la boda. Era oficial ella se casaria con él.

Ella seguia fingiendo por el bien de su padre, ella queria que su padre fuera feliz, esa era la razon para que ella aceptara aquel compromiso con ese rubio de ojos azules, ¿Aun no entiendo que tenia de especial Uzumaki Naruto? ¿Por que mi tio lo eligio a el sobre mi? ¿Por que Hinata? ¿Por que ese Uzumaki habia puesto sus ojos sobre mi amada prima?

Son respuestas que jamas llegaron.

Aquel dia decidi enfrentarme a Hinata y decirle que nuestro amor era tan grande, que podriamos convencer a mi tio de que nos permitiera estar juntos. Pero ella, solo me miro con temor, nego firmemente nuestro amor mutuo, ¿Acaso ella no reconocia que yo la amaba mas que mi propia vida?, insisti en lo nuestro y lo entendi cuando vi sus lagrimas, ella estaba rechazandome por mi bien.

Fingir, fue la unica opcion que encontre, decidi fingir para poder para poder estar junto a ella, segui su juego, y me quede a su lado. ella parecio olvidarlo todo, al parecer ella estaba tan entrada en su papel, por un segundo llegue a pensar que tal vez mi amada Hinata estaba enamorada de alguien mas, pero eso era imposible, ella me amaba solo a mi.

Era una tarde fria, era el dia en que mi amada cumplia 18, estababa nevando, lo cual me alegro el alma, Hinata amaba la nieve, desde que llegue a vivir a su mansion ella siempre me acompañaba en dias como estos. A paso firme me dirigi a la habitacion de mi amada, queria abarazarla y salir a mirar la nieve como antes, estabamos distantes, era para que nadie sospechara, asi que decidi que ese dia ella estaria entre mis brazos.

cuando llegue a su habitacion intente abrir la puerta, pero me sorprendio que el pestillo estuviera puesto, sonrei, tal vez mi amada estaba dormida, solo hice lo que hacia cada noche, saque la copia que tengo de la llave de su habitacion, y quite el pestillo, cuando abri lentamente la puerta para no asustarla, me lleve una sorpresa desagradable.

Ellos se estaban besando, mientras el retiraba las prendas de vestir de mi amada Hinata. Sabia que ella solo estaba finguiendo, asi que silenciosamente me di la vuelta y sali de ahi sin hacer ruido, la puerta se cerro detras de mi, debia planearlo todo muy bien para impedir que esa boda forzada se llevara a cabo.

El dia de la boda llego, hable con Hinata, pero ella seguia fingiendo, no podia sacarla de su papel, ella era la victima despues de todo, a ella la obligaban a casarse sin amor.

La boda seria realizada en la cima de una colina, aun no sabia porque seria ahi.

No recuerdo como, realmente que no lo recuerdo, pero ahora estamos Hinata y yo muy felices de poder escapar de esa horrible familia. Su blanco vestido ahora manchado con vino, no recuerdo como paso, pero se que poco despues de ese incidente se quedo dormida, desde hace horas que no despierta, se que se siente arrepentida de abandonarlo a él, no dejaba de llorar y repetir su nombre.

Se que jugamos con sus sentimientos, que nosotros nos amamos, por eso estare con ella toda mi vida.

¿Verdad que ella entendera algun dia que mi amor por ella ha llegado a ser enfermizo?

espero siempre poder estar con ella para siempre, que su cuerpo que comienza a perder el calor debido a esta noche fria se quede junto al mio.

Esta noche poseere su cuerpo, como siempre lo hacia cuando eramos niños, otra vez estara conmigo, y ahora no llorara de remordimiento, no tendra mas culpas por amarme, se que ella ahora se entregara completamente a mi.

Como aquellos dias de nieve, en que ella iba a consolarme y yo me refugiaba en su cuerpo.

Este amor tan puro y retorcido que me aterra demaciado, espero que despierte para ver sus ojos perlas una vez mas.


End file.
